


痛你一生

by AGirlAngela



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAngela/pseuds/AGirlAngela
Summary: Steve成功适应了时代，而Bucky没有。Steve是湍急的流水，而他是卡在水边巨岩间的顽石。在他这里，时间停滞万物静谧。他看另一个人呼啸而过，不可阻止。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bgm-A bad dream](https://music.163.com/song/19047063/?userid=100970470)

A 面

他可能是下意识去的罗马尼亚。

他从欧洲的冰天雪地到非洲某国的王殿，记忆的恢复一直在加速。可能是因为有某人在。

他脑中尽是断片，个个若有似无，如同雾里看花。他仿佛一个漂荡在记忆之海的孤独渔夫，他知道海底有那艘遭难沉底的巨轮，所以一直企图打捞起哪怕一点残骸，用以拼凑成其原本的模样。  
他觉得自己好像在以奇特的顺序阅读一本书。大海捞针一般被勾着拉着抢救上来的点滴画面，就像书里随便翻开的几页，他神经质地剖析每一个细节，怀疑它们背后都暗含各自独特的寓意，贯通着过去与未来发生的许多事件。

他用这些破碎的拼图作为线索，试图勾勒出自己的一生。

他记得战争前夕，学校里头分了很多政治小组和社团，终日开展激烈的辩论。那时还没有美苏对峙背景下对共产主义的夸张和排斥，不少人都有左翼倾向。民族主义、社会主义的支持者很多。许多人相信，面对法西斯主义这样一个激进和好斗的组织，除了卸下“文明”的锦衣华服，下马赤脚步入那片黑暗森林之外，别无他法。不肯深入泥沼，便逮不到底下食人的鳄鱼。  
马克思理论的流俗版本，以正义为名，宣扬“阶级斗争”与正当的“恨”，更是很好地迎合了一部热血好斗的青年人的破坏欲。  
当年和他一同入伍的人里，确实有人有“公报私仇”的动机。他们在时代的洪流里找到了个人情绪爆发的出口。  
Toby就是这样一个孩子。那个身材粗短的小孩就曾经咬牙切齿地对他说，我就是想证明给我爸看，我行。我要领个军衔回去在他面前晃悠，那感觉铁定比一拳把他打翻在地还来得爽。  
Bucky看着他想起另一个瘦瘦矮矮的少年，拥有和Toby截然相反的体格和性格。他想，Steve要是遇上Toby，肯定又要上去打一场没有胜算的架。

Bucky不够聪明，也没想那么多。他只是想保家卫国。就那么简单。

他其实一直不太聪明。  
他被九头蛇招募为杀手后，就曾有一阵莫名地高兴。因为他发现来下指示的，是个美国人。  
那个美国人提到了神盾局。他说，你我会推进这个国家的变革。会让它变得更加美好。  
他明明已见证过那么多兄弟阵亡，可或许是被洗脑洗了个干净，他又感觉到了胸口某种熟悉的骚动。  
他在那一刻，感到过某种类似喜悦和归属感的东西。  
事后想来，着实滑稽。

从德国战场到刚刚脱离社会主义的罗马尼亚。这一条曲曲折折的路径，象征着他与祖国的决裂。他用颤抖的步子在地图上画出了一个讽刺的弧度，像一声冷笑。

如今，这段旅程将画上终点。

  
他正坐在一个单人间里。

明天，他将重新进入冬眠。这是他们一群人共同想出的最为有效的应对方案，而他自己则在其中扮演了最有力的推手。

他甚至甩出一张柔情牌。他说，这么多年了，我有权利休息，有权利得到一点不被打扰的平静与安宁。

Steve用锐利的眼光扫了他一眼，像只鹰隼。

他们回来关系便有些紧张。重逢的激动喜悦和战斗时肾上腺素的喷发，无法掩盖冷静下来后他们不得不面对的无穷无尽的问题。

他发现很多事情在发生的当口是无法消化的。

可惜他们从不是朝生暮死的生物。

他们在去找泽莫的时候曾经说起小时候的糗事和追过的女孩。他说，她们现在该老了。  
Steve把手搭到他肩膀上说，别忘了，我们也快100岁了。  
他笑笑，沉浸在回忆里，庆幸着自己不是唯一的见证人和记录者，仿佛那个人和自己组了一个只有他们两个人的秘密俱乐部，他们为彼此的存在作证，也为一个早已消逝的时代的存在作证。

可他们两个毕竟还是不一样的。他想他其实一直在嫉妒Steve。这是一个时至今日，仍然保有战斗意志的人。为了国家也好，为了人民也罢，这个人依然找得出拿起武器面对敌人这一行为的意义，那也正是这个人的尊严和价值所在。

可见他的100年，不是他的100年。

对他而言，打仗是一场永无止境的梦魇。里头一个噩梦套着一个噩梦，他一次次醒来，绝望地发现手里还有枪，对面还有人。  
他紧紧闭上眼睛再睁开。  
他一阵心悸。  
对面的所谓敌人，长了一张和他一模一样的脸庞。他手中的枪滑落在地。  
他已经累了。累得扛不动枪了。  
他想，自己可能从来就不是一个适合战斗的人吧。

记得在德国第一次真枪实弹上战场的时候，所有人都慌了。对比起来，他们之前的生活像是行走在水上。那一刻，他们在炸弹和机关枪响遏行云的巨响和震人心魄的炮击下狠狠撞上地面，头破血流。像是游戏机的音量一下被调至最高，影像全部冲出画框排山倒海而来。可惜在这里，没有什么是能存档重来的。

伏在战壕里的人都不敢抬头，新兵个个都把训练时学习的标准动作忘了个干净。他们抖着手臂举起武器，口子向上，枪都是朝天上开的。他们头一次感受到了真正意义上的恐惧。那种冷到让人感觉不到自己的身体的恐惧。  
晚上他们一人挨了指挥官一脚。他骂他们是一群懦弱的废物。他们这样不仅浪费子弹，还迟早会打到头顶飞过的友军的飞机。

Toby死的时候其实已经是个不错的狙击手了。他被一颗流弹打中后惊住了似得停在原地，接着身子一歪直接倒了下去。Bucky赶过去的时候，他人已经躺在了一大滩血泊之上。Bucky慌张地在他旁边跪下来。他看不出人伤到哪儿了，就算找到伤口可能也无法好好处理。他脑子一团浆糊，只想着：一个人，原来能流这么多血。他用沙哑的声音一遍遍对Toby说，兄弟，撑住，撑住。他的双手在Toby身体上空不知所措地游移，拼命回忆急救课上学的东西。Toby张了张嘴，他急忙倾身把耳朵靠过去。在粗糙的喘息间，他听到Toby缓缓吐出两个字。  
“爸…爸…”

他听到了门把手转动的声音。Steve进来了。  
Bucky有时候觉得自己在梦游。他搞不清哪些人物、事件、场景是自己切身经历过的，哪些又是书上读来的，电视里看来的。或许一切都不过是道听途说，由他在其上加上自己的幻想成为所谓的“曾经”。  
但这个人倒是一直显得非常鲜活与真实。  
既熟悉又陌生，好像一个多年老友与一些路人的影子叠成的重影。他是他的船碇。他通过Steve安排周围事物的归属，考量它们与自己的关系。Steve是他时空中不变的轴心。一块块散落各处的拼图被Steve牵引着，以他作为参照重新落回原处。

Bucky明天就要进入冬眠，而他们忽然变得无话可说。  
Steve进了里头的卧室拉出床单和被子，在沙发边上做了张简易的床直接躺下了。顽固的样子和小时候跟他置气时一模一样。不过当时是个幼兽，现在该是头牛了。

小时候，他们有再大的矛盾，热战冷战，最后都会乖乖靠在一起睡觉。当然谁睡沙发还要看谁抢得过谁。  
他们好的像家人。学校里再混孩子都知道，欺负Steve就是打Bucky的脸。

他在沙发上闭上眼睛，调整着呼吸。他觉得自己已经没有“睡觉”这一功能了，只能做做梦，且多数时候是噩梦。

他静静感受着身旁人的存在，隔着空气，却似有温度。  
自从在飞船上和Steve对峙，并把他救上岸以后，他夜里有大段的时间无法成眠。在罗马尼亚小屋子一个个辗转而沉默的夜晚，他压着胸口睡觉，只为忍住五脏六腑撕裂般的疼痛。  
他那时觉得自己因为与某一个人的重逢平白无故长出了一颗心来，像身体里突兀地绽开一朵血淋淋的花。花瓣染着刺眼的红色，它们像蚂蚁一般爬行蠕动，最后歪歪扭扭组成一行行的字母。这些单词，由Toby和钢铁侠的父母开始，一个接一个，变成他死去的战友和他直接或间接杀死的人的名字，在他眼前不断地闪回、滚动、跳跃，最后又化为一张张因为惊恐和痛苦扭曲的脸，狰狞如鬼魅。

他在飞机上对Steve说，我不值得，其实里头藏了一句潜台词。  
让我死吧。

他们俩间究竟算个什么关系呢。  
他有时候觉得是这样：他在海上，而Steve是那根系在他腰间的绳子。Steve在岸上拉着他，而他不得不在一次次溺水后又被强制拉出水面。每一次都是生不如死，感受着窒息一般的折磨，却又从来死不透，只能迎接下一个铺天盖地的海浪没顶。  
他偶尔非常希望他能放手。

这是一个死局。  
小时候，他们在布鲁克林所有公园都有秘密基地。基地一般设在高处，要么在绿树掩映间，要么在磐石之上。他们躲在属于他们的巴掌大的天地里，像两个局外人一样冷眼观察着外面的世界。公园的土坡他们全爬过了，他们最爱干的事是绕着整个公园疯跑，他们擦着篱笆围墙一圈一圈彼此追逐，想象自己是两只飞鸟，跑着跑着就能长出翅膀，飞离这片土地，冲上云霄。  
当年，他们看得到世界，殊不知世界对他们的存在也一清二楚。  
他们其实一直在原地兜圈子。这张大网，他们飞不出去。

然而Steve可能还是飞出去了。  
Steve在战场上几乎没有输过。  
Steve成功适应了时代，而Bucky没有。  
Steve是湍急的流水，而他是卡在水边巨岩间的顽石。在他这里，时间停滞万物静谧。他看另一个人呼啸而过，不可阻止。

他其实该和Toby一起死去。他们那么多战友都没有活够，连女孩子的脸都没有吻过。  
他留了下来，却见证了这样的人世。  
弟兄们啊。他想。  
强奸、枪击、战争、毒品、恐怖袭击。这个世界没有变好。冷透了。  
他们在二十几岁的年纪，还以为他们做的每一件事都空前绝后。他们相信着打赢这一场，便能世界和平。  
Bucky想，我们当年可真够傻逼的。

在这漆黑的最后一晚里，他想着自己墙角黑包里的手枪和他头底下的枕头。  
凭着这些，他可以在厕所的浴缸里干净无声地结果自己。

黑暗无孔不入。他能清楚地感觉到它从门缝、窗户缝溜进来，偶尔还能看到它们穿墙而入。  
窗帘没有拉好，外头正好经过一辆车子。橙黄色的车灯透过缝隙，在整个房间里一扫而过。他清晰地看到Steve的蜷在一团的身躯在一瞬间被照亮。  
那一刻，他觉得他们像极了琥珀里的昆虫。  
Steve和Bucky。  
他们是被千层岩土覆盖和掩埋的化石。像某个冻结的晶体内被捆在一起的两只不明生物，静静地埋藏于黑暗之心。  
仿佛天上地下，只剩下彼此可以倚靠。

和Steve并肩打的仗，他倒是没有后悔过。那个人总是那么自信和冷静，似乎因为生来就是弱者，所以从来懂得怎么样战斗才不会迷失自己。  
Bucky跟着他，确实感受到过某种光荣和梦想。

Steve问，你愿意跟着我，再到地狱里走一遭吗。  
何止一遭。  
他愿意跟到天涯海角，海枯石烂，跟到海底两万里，堪堪躲过鲨鱼的血盆大口尖牙利齿，堪堪勾住侥幸的尾巴尖儿，只为再一次随他搏命。

和Steve一起战斗的时刻，他不再是为某一种理想的事业献上性命的壮士，也从没想着要做变革世界的救世主。他仅仅是陪着一个人战斗，如此简单。

Bucky是看着Steve长大的。  
不仅是Bucky看着Steve，Steve慢慢长大，更是Bucky看着Steve，Bucky慢慢长大。

他现在以这样的方式未老先衰。他觉得自己已经活了好几百万年了。  
是否已经活够了呢？

尽管如此。尽管如此。

死不了。死不掉。  
哪怕钢铁侠以他为杀父仇人穷追不舍，他也无法给他一个应有的交代。只能一路奔逃，希望在他离开以后，两个好朋友不必弄到不可收拾的地步。

死不了，死不掉。Until the end of the line. Line。道路，亦或是绳索。  
路的尽头。绳的末端。他以痛苦为伴，苦苦支撑，捱过漫无止境的日日夜夜，忍着刻骨铭心的煎熬，只为了一个承诺。

像命中注定的劫难，像一次次复发的病灶。  
他转头看着沙发下的人，恍惚间觉得回到了小时候。  
Steve亲人病逝，被强行拉到他家以后有一段时间很没有安全感，非常害怕孤独。白天一直粘着他不说，晚上睡觉还会经常惊醒，迷迷糊糊大喊一声Bucky。他被这一声吵醒以后同样迷糊地应上一声，然后两个人又安心地睡去。

这一刻，他看着这个已经长成魁梧英雄的昔日少年，同等强烈的痛苦与深情将他一撕两半。  
Steve愿意为他抛弃一切。  
他无以为报，那么，就为他活下去吧。

他最后还是睡着了。第二天早上，他低头一瞧，发现Steve还在底下睡着，却握住了他从沙发边耷拉下来的手。握得很紧，紧到他觉得手腕都要给捏碎了。紧得发疼。

他躺进冬眠舱前，Steve问，你确定？  
眼神复杂，却终于归于温柔。像是一声恳求。  
Bucky看着他，忽然懂了。

记得小时候吵得最凶的那一次，Bucky坚决要求跟Steve要分开睡。那时候Steve妈妈已经过世了，Steve已经算他们家半个儿子，不可能赶出去，只能让Bucky跟哥哥进到房间里睡。  
在Steve搬过来之前，Bucky一直和他哥共用一个房间。自从Steve来了以后，两个人基本上算是驻扎在客厅了，连Bucky他哥要把房间让出来自己睡沙发都没法让这两个人挪窝。  
Bucky一家子都宠这两个孩子，最后只能妥协，任凭客厅出现靠在一起的沙发和地铺这样的奇景。

那天晚上，Bucky锁了房间的门，在哥哥的呼噜声里翻来覆去睡不着觉，蹑手蹑脚起来小跑到门口把锁给旋开了，金属的摩擦声在安静的夜里显得格外明显。突然，门被推开了，他还没反应过来就被一只手拉了出去。

次日早晨，Bucky哥哥看着睡在他房间门口的两个娃，一脸蒙逼。

Steve问，你确定？  
仿佛如果他自己选择关上这扇门，那么，Steve贴在门边，听到一点动静，比如轻轻的叩击，或是旋开钥匙的声音，发现Bucky想出来，就可以像小时候那次一样，毫不犹豫地开门把他拉出来。  
而如果他永远拒绝拧开那道锁，那么一辈子，可能也就这样了。  
就像当年他是自己选择的跟随。  
他们中间是一根绳子。  
若他迈进一步，那个人也会上前。他大可伸手抓住他，去编织一个全新的开始。如婴儿的第一声啼哭，鲜嫩的花苞第一次怦然绽放。  
而他也可以后退，可以放手，眼看着尘埃和碎屑随风消逝，聆听一个渐渐远去的脚步声。  
有些东西或许确实只能带进坟墓。  
却不知他是否终有一天不得不苏醒。

他看着Steve蓝色的眼睛。  
他心里塌了一块。

他想他的选择只能是这样的：  
为这个人活下去。  
却是不能陪着这个人活下去了。

他曾在罗马尼亚公交车上遇到过一位年轻的女妇人。她裹着头巾，一身素服。明明很不起眼，却因手里捧了一大束鲜艳欲滴，像火焰似的玫瑰，整个人都被那抹红点亮了。  
当时，她坐在位置上，他拉着扶手站在旁边。

那个妇人看了他一眼，笑了笑，从怀里抽了一束玫瑰给他。  
她有些天真浪漫的笑容，像极了当年某个矮矮的男孩。当时他们处于战备期间，伙食吃紧，那个男孩儿明明自己饿得不行还硬往他手里塞了个汉堡。  
他问，哪儿来的？  
Steve说，打工的店里顺来的。  
然后抬头对他笑了笑，好像自己刚刚做了一件最自然不过的事情。  
他们最后一人吃了四分之一，剩下一半拿回家去了。

他拿着玫瑰，想起了一句歌词，也不知哪里听来的。  
“拉住我的手，我是天堂里的陌生人。Take my hand. I'm a stranger in paradise. ”  
原来这里也有这样的笑容。  
他当时想，这个世界没有变好。  
但为了这样那样的一些刹那。  
我还是撑一撑吧。

刹那即永恒。他的永恒，似乎总和这个人息息相关。  
而此刻，他觉得他明白了这个人为什么不说话，为什么在他说“我不值得”的时候以那样的眼神看他。  
他想，我可能比这个人自己，都要了解他。  
就凭这一点，这漫长的百年，是否也算值得纪念。

**我选择哭泣和爱你**  
那些溺水者  
是自己选择的游泳

那些逃走的人  
是自己选择的路

警察选择了制服  
和辣椒水

时间在不同的世纪  
选择不变的君王

黑暗选择遮蔽一切  
黑暗已经遮蔽了一切啊

我正在黑暗之心  
亲爱的，我选择哭泣和爱你

作者 / 杨庆祥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bgm- I'm with You](https://music.163.com/#/song/16431882/?userid=100970470)


	2. Chapter 2

B面

据说依赖与被依赖的关系，常常表里相反，而许多事情，并不像表面上看上去那样简单。  
所以，与其说是弱小者寻求强大力量的庇护，不如说是强者通过弱者，寻求着证明自己的方式。  
很有可能，到头来反而是父母需要孩子，老师需要学生，保护者需要被保护者。

在以为失去了一切以后，Steve在枯井下坐了许久，眼巴巴望着上面垂下根绳子下来。多年过去了，没有绳子，他便不得不去做了别人的绳子。  
后来，他找到了他的那根绳子。  
在所有人为他欢呼的时刻，只有他自己清楚，他如何以Bucky伸过来的手，以Bucky悬在绳子末端的重量作为支撑，紧紧攥住绳子的一端，借此活下去。  
Even when I had nothing I had Bucky.  
I am with you till the end of the line.

见还是不见，找还是不找，他也不是没有犹豫。  
他想象着Bucky在异国他乡开始一段新的生活。平淡、恬静。那个人会像当年在布鲁克林那样，在买菜回家的路上偶然瞥见野猫野狗，停下身，从牛皮纸袋里掏出鱼干面包给它们喂食。

但他们最后注定又被拉到一起，像两个双生儿，身上缠着的脐带勒得他们呼吸困难。他们被囚禁和束缚在长长的时光里，一边痛苦不堪，一边深知自己并不是一个人。

他从放冬眠舱的实验室里出来，靠在门边。他踏入的房间夹在走廊和实验室中间，是一块隔绝光线和温度的缓冲带。周围冰冷昏暗，声断音绝。

他感觉到了屋子里有什么动静，一抬头，一个穿着迷你军装，有些瘦弱的金发男孩向他走来。  
那个小男孩笑得开怀，跑到他身边，翘着条腿，用尖细的声音说，  
“你的包袱没有了，高兴了吧？”  
“以后你可以只做所有人的大英雄了。”  
他弯了弯嘴角，从口袋里摸出一包烟，点上。

从前布鲁克林公园里有一个水塘。他们俩经常站在水边往面上扔石头，看两个人清晰的倒映被搅和在一起，不分你我。

那个金发小男孩说着说着，笑着笑着，嘴角眼尾开始下坠，被压抑着的模糊的啜泣声在喉咙深处响起。  
小时候，Steve和Bucky两天一小吵，五天一大吵，Steve动不动就哭得像世界末日到了一样，Bucky只好跑过来哄他，和他和好。  
后来，他们不再吵架。拌嘴，原来也是某种奢侈的幸福。他们面对着彼此，就是面对着沉重的过往，除了悲伤的温柔，再表达不出其他情感。怨恨被他们小心地隐藏，而爱被他们藏得更深。

他想他是嫉妒Bucky的。  
他这么多年似乎在原地踏步。他依旧做着正义的伙伴、政治宣传的吉祥物，为无数超级英雄手办又添新丁。  
而Bucky却在往前走，因为他从来只跟从自己的内心。他哪怕没有记忆都不会迷失自己。这个人就是这样。温柔到强大的地步。

他面前那个金发男孩还在哭。男孩儿一边抽气一边说，  
“再也不会有人对我这么好了。”  
“我也再也不会对谁这么好了。”  
男孩儿抬起头，泪流满面，语气却十分笃定，视线直直射进他的眼睛，让他感到一阵刺痛。

“如果哪一天我不要他了，我就什么也不要了”。

他抬起手，颤抖着按住太阳穴，挡住眼睛。  
他对小男孩说，闭嘴，你懂个屁。

他想，他在一步一步走向有光的所在。  
而后面阴影里的，是他一半的灵魂，已然死亡。

他只在一个人面前还像个人。他为他，总是一再破例。  
他抽着那个人留下来的一包烟，是二战时停产，后来又被重新炒起来的牌子。Malboro。  
Man always love because of romance only.  
他抽烟，他爆粗口，他置规则于不顾。他先斩后奏，妄想着“正确”这一判断，后面跟上来就行了。  
他在Bucky身旁，从来不会想，我应该做什么、需要做什么，怎么做才是对的、才是好的。  
他只是单纯地想着，我要什么。  
像当年那个天真无畏的布鲁克林小子。

所以人都以为他是正直的化身。他想，他其实一直走在悬崖边，稍不慎便会粉身碎骨。  
他只是比任何人都会装。比任何人都能忍。而如今，让他可以做真实的自己的人，被他留在了身后。

有人敲了下门，然后伸了个头进来，说，队长，大家在等你下指示。光顺着门缝流进了房间。Steve知道外面走廊有大片落地玻璃窗，可以看到院子里万物复苏，欣欣向荣。  
Steve可以想象，一出这扇门，便是阳光普照。  
可他忽然分不清哪边是光明，哪边是黑暗。

他说，给我五分钟。

小时候他起晚了还想赖床，就会有人踢他的被子喊他起来。他会顺势一把抓住那个人的脚踝。他当年就是根豆芽菜，但另一个男孩也好不到哪儿去，脚踝很纤细，白得像象牙。那个人作势要抬脚，他就用两只手臂抱住不让他动。他慢慢仰起脸，一寸寸向上看，直到视线对准褐发少年那双深蓝色的眼睛。那个站立的褐发少年的身后，窗外的太阳正冉冉升起，溅起万丈金光，为房间里的一切镀上金边，Steve的视线里金黄一片，就像被当头浇下了下一整罐柠檬汁。  
但他看着那个人的眼睛，没有发现。  
当年，他只是一个小男孩儿。他抱着另一个男孩儿的腿，抬眼看着那双铁蓝色的眼眸，说，给我五分钟。

而此时此刻，Steve捂着眼睛，对近一百年后的阳光说：

给我五分钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Bgm- Everglow](https://i.y.qq.com/v8/playsong.html?hostuin=1152921504697310641&songmid=004ZJPWo4bZTXN&appshare=android_qq&_wv=1&source=qq)


End file.
